Arcto Archon
Arcto Archon is a Natogytt General who fought in every war since the 2460's. The Shrine Wars Arcto Archon served the Shrine Republic as a general Infantryman after the 2464 draft and was placed in Alpha Squadron. He proved to be a ruthless yet savvy soldier figuring out Sniverian tricks and traps and creating counter traps for enemy soldiers, he quickly rose to the rank of Kommandant and showed the Sniverian forces no mercy whatsoever being responsible for killing 27 enemy commanders himself. Archon strongly opposed Chairo Durblum's alliance with the Lonian Raiders (who were sniverian defectors) and despised Sergo Thalsn, and all Sniverian allies culminating in him being dishonorably discharged by Spitter Lacereon VI in 2490. and sat out the rest of the war in anger, once the Shirian party was elected in 2491 and Leo Taigo's "Taigo Reformation" in 2492, that was the last straw, Arcto Archon was openly and vehemtly against the new government change and rallied his political base (the Scytherians) to fight back against Government over-reach, he joined a similiar officer: Basaran Kiev and assited in their resistance. Basaran Kiev's War Arcto Archon and his loyalist army as part of Basaran's plan, went on to easily seize Old Antieta from the USR Defense force who were unequipped for Natogytt on Natogytt violence. their leader Rigel Arcasi surrendered. but vowed to retake Kanderarch himself, labeling the planet "The Evil Islands" until they were recaptured. Later the SR sent a Sniverian-Natogytt force to take planet Sedona from the USR, however the USR intercepted their communications and sent Scleriec Casenhoff to defend it, the USR warped in a fleet of Monitors and bombarded the Loyalist army continuously until the entire expedition was exterminated, Arcto Archon was sent to counter the USR fleet but met his match, Rigel Arcasi and Spitter Lacereon VI had escaped the POW camp tehy unvieled their new Star Scythe Bombers that completely decimated Arcto's fleet only 4 of the 27 strong fleet escaped. Near the end of the War, the Loyalists supported Abbados' old Monarchy while USR supported the Republican movement, the SR forces led Arcto Archon clashed with USR forces led by Rigel Arcasi for months over the planet and on the surface, Archon made some gains, and destroyed the Republican headquarters nearly destroying the movement completely but was eventually out manuevered by Rigel Arcasi's fleet who chased Archon to Kanderarch where at Old Antieta he surrendered, Rigel Arcasi never let him live it down. Arcto was imprisoned for 6 years until he was released for good behaviour. Sector Wars Arcto Archon was forced to join forces with his rival Rigel Arcasi during the Stratisian Civil War, helping him destroy the various terrorist forces as well as avenging those killed in the bombings of Stratipoluk. During the Viserak invasion the two commanders had begun to stop hating eachother and knew they needed to work together to destroy the Viserak forces.and with the guidance of Wertias Opop, they nearly did. Arcto Archon left for Kalrein under the guise that he was "upset" with Shadana Mara, in reality he was up to something more sinister. with TEC information he learned of Wertias' true demise and assited his ally Rigel Arcasi and "enemy" Shadana Mara at the battle of New Antieta bringing a total victory to the Natogytt forces and keeping Kanderarch safe for a time. Later in the war he struck an alliance with Gerard Tygore on Capricon in a failed attempt to thwart the Kaiser's Scheme, which the TEC had figured out to an extent, Archon defeated left for Korelekon to meet with his masters. T.E.C Mole Around 2496 TEC agents had been monitoring the Sapphirian Sector they contacted Arcto Archon who agreed to spy on the USR who he hated, and the UTSEA who he was scared of. He had managed to trick everyone into believing he's on there side, the TEC knows this and had been preparing their fleets to conquer the sector in the 2510 Invasion Though the invasion had failed, he attempted to stop the merging of the Arcmind on Kandlios but was defeated by Cruor, he and his fleet fled to Tygotan, bringing the Kandlia with them and thus ending the TEC's dominance of he sectors. He soon fond himself in a defensive battle against the Infinity Swarm in the Tygotan Desert and then the Tygotan capitol city, his forces were defeated and he was corrupted by the Kandlia, he was later killed after Draliska's betrayal during the Courier Genocide along with 94% of all Couriers. Category:Natogytt Characters